Brazil Ironic Hatedom
Brazil (Portuguese: Brasil), officially the Federative Republic of Brazil (Portuguese: República Federativa do Brasil). About is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. At 8.5 million square kilometers (3.2 million square miles) and with over 208 million people, Brazil is the world's fifth-largest country by area and the fifth most populous. Its capital is Brasília, and its most populated city is São Paulo. The federation is composed of the union of the 26 states, the Federal District, and the 5,570 municipalities. It is the largest country to have Portuguese as an official language and the only one in the Americas; it is also one of the most multicultural and ethnically diverse nations, due to over a century of mass immigration from around the world. Why They're so bad?! # They hate basically everything that exists in the Brazil, as well some of them are also Brazilians. Which is hypocritical. # They send death threats to Brazilian politicans like the actual president of Brazil Jair Messias Bolsonaro and the governor of São Paulo João Agripino da Costa Doria Júnior. # Some of them support Communism and Socialism and are hating on Brazil because it's a capitalist and conservative country. # They are also apart of Jair Bolsonaro Ironic Hatedom, Workers' Party (Brazil) Fandom and TheTopTens Fandom. # They think that all the people from Brazil are toxic and all Brazilian YouTubers need to be considered atrocious. # Some Neo-Nazis and Neo-Fascists are apart of it because Brazil was an Ally of World War II, despite the fact that some Neo-Nazis are from Brazil and Brazil is one of the countries with more Neo-Nazi groups. # Some others are from Portugal and like to start flame wars with Brazil because they are Brazilian and not Portuguese. # They support the corruption and crime that happens in Brazil. # Some of them are Hispanophobes and thinks that Brazil speaks Spanish. The language in Brazil is PORTUGUESE since it used to be a colony of Portugal from 1500 to 1808, when it became a kingdom of Portugal until 1822! # In The Sports Community, people from Argentina and Uruguay hate Brazil. # Some of them are SJWs. # A notorious example of hater of Brazil is the FANDOM user Shaq The McDonald Guy, who constantly harassed the user Unnamedgoon in both the Awful Movies and Crappy Games Wiki because he lives in São Paulo. After he got banned for good in the fall of 2017, he came back in the summer 2018 with the username "Destroy Brazilians & Unnamedgoon" and his profile picture was literally the Brazil flag on fire. There was another user just like him named Trumpfan2017, who constantly harassed the user DetoxCyanide simply because he lived in Mexico. It is most likely these two trolls are the same person, except Trumpfan2017 harassed Mexicans and not Brazilians. ## Shaq The McDonald Guy is not only a xenophobe, he is also anti-autistic, a racist and a homophobe, since he likes to refer to people, especially Unnamedgoon, as "faggots" or "fags" for short. As for the anti-autistic and racist aspects, when he came back as "Destroy Brazilians & Unnamedgoon", he called Unnamedgoon a "sadistic Brazilian autistic faggot" and he uses the slur "n*gger" quite often. #Some of them hate Brazil simply because of Vídeo Brinquedo (Portuguese for "Toyland Vídeo"), an entertainment company infamous for making mockbusters of Pixar and DreamWorks films, such as The Little Cars series (mockbusters of the Cars franchise), Ratatoing (a mockbuster of Ratatouille), Little Bee (a mockbuster of Bee Movie), The Little Panda Fighter (a mockbuster of Kung Fu Panda), What's Up: Balloon to the Rescue and Little & Big Monsters (both mockbusters of Up and Monsters vs. Aliens respectively). Do they know about Monica and Friends? ##They claim that Vídeo Brinquedo did nothing, but make mockbusters of Pixar and DreamWorks, but this is not really true. The company was initially a distributor in Brazil for Little Lulu, Sonic X and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. The Only Redeeming Qualities: # Every person who hates Brazil hates Brazil for different reasons, as well some of them have valid reasons why they don't like Brazil. # They do have a point that Vídeo Brinquedo (Toyland Video) is a very abysmal movie company and its films are mockbusters of Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks. And all of them are horrible movies. Category: Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category: Mean spirited communities Category: Hatedoms Category: Ironic Hatedoms Category: SJWs Category: Hypocrites Category: Xenophobes Category: Brazilian Hatedoms Category: TheTopTens Category: The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category: Worst Groups Ever Category: Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category: Hispanophobes